Cries Escape Your Sweet Voice
by three notes
Summary: Horror, tragic, drabbles of any kind. Beware. Chary deaths. And no mercy to anyone.
1. Disco

Their footsteps echoed loudly as they carefully made their way inside the room. A prominent _click_ was heard before red hued lights and music blared on. A disco ball began to spin around, sending sparkling dots around the room. Chrome held onto Mukuro's sleeve, afraid to lose sight of him. They had no choice but to continue forward. "Don't let go of me, Nagi," he murmurs to her. She nods, "Don't worry, Mukuro-sama, I won't." With every step they take, though, the music gets louder; and as it gets louder, the room seems to quiver. Chrome held on tight, glancing at every corner, every wall, every spot of the room. Her gut felt awful. "Something's off..." Before the young girl could respond, a shrilling explosion shook the room. The stereo and speakers burst to pieces. Metal ornaments flew at high speed towards the pair. No debris hit her, except for the juice. It stung her one eye, and it tasted a gut churning metal. "Mukuro-sama, wha..." she fell silent. She stood dead still, horror struck at the sight before her eye. Tears streaked down her bloodied face as the body fell limp on the floor, twitching from its loss. Her legs couldn't support her anymore, so she slumped onto the floor. Mouth agape and trembling, she slowly crawled towards her master. With shaky arms, she clutched her master's head and held it tightly to her chest. She rocked back and forth, back and forth. Murmuring, "I won't let you go. I won't let you go. I won't let you go. Mukuro-sama." The half broken disco ball continues to turn in the red hued room.

* * *

><p>...the whole idea from Ms. Grin and Cry !<p> 


	2. Lantern

Floorboards groaned as Kyoko shifted from foot to foot. Gripping the wobbly doorknob with shaky hands, she turned it. The door creaked loudly, paralyzing her. Worried, she looked behind her, almost jumping out of her skin at the sight of Basil.

"Kyoko-dono? Is thou alright?" his voice was soft, and he looked genuinely worried.

"Yes, I'm alright. I forgot you were here with me, I'm sorry," with a sheepish smile, she looked down. Her heart calmed to a steady pace.

"Apologize not, Kyoko-dono," he reassured.

With one last look at each other, the short haired girl stepped inside. They had to rely on their lanterns, for there was absolutely no lighting in the room. Small particles of dust floated about, making the view hazy. Setting her lantern atop a drawer, Kyoko looked through it. Nothing but cobwebs and torn paper. Though something did catch her attention: it was a hand-sized, wooden box. Inside, she found photographs. Years and years old. The edges were worn, and the color had completely faded. Looking through them, one by one, her palms began to feel clammy, and a bead of sweat trailed down her temple. Her blood had begun to pump fast with adrenaline as realization dawned on her. _These photos...why is __**he**__ in them?...No...it couldn't-_ A sharp and sudden pain pierced through her heart. She choked on her own blood when she tried to gasp. Her breathing staggered.

"You shouldn't have seen that," he murmured with such a bitter sweet tone. Goose bumps went across her arms at the change of voice. As suddenly as it went through, the blade was pulled out. A burning emptiness spread across her bleeding chest. The room began to swirl, her legs wobbled, and she collapsed onto the floor. Knowing her end was near, she asked the infamous question: "Why?"

And just like the aforementioned question, she was responded with the infamous reply: "'Why'?" That sweet voice was now gone. It may have been gone long ago. An act...Now it was pure mockery with a hint of malice.

"No one ever looked at me. When was the last time anyone has looked at me! ?" he shouted just loud enough to fill the room. "I'm given orders, and I follow them. I don't postpone them. I don't question them. And I never complain. Where's the 'thank you'? Where's the 'what would you like to do?' Where? Where! ?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "I've worked so hard for all of your safety, and what's the thanks I get?" He paused.

Tears trickled down across the bridge of her nose. Disbelief shrouded her bleeding heart. Who was this person? The friendly and caring boy was actually a lonesome fellow; and he was a murderer. "I-it can't be you..." she choked out.

"And why not? Because I'm a friendly ally? Well you know what? You all should just die," he growled the last sentence.

Kyoko strained her head to look at him, but was kicked at her temple. She could hear him taking her lantern, its handle creaking softly. "It was a pleasure knowing you, Kyoko-dono," he tells her before dropping the lantern on her body.


	3. Glass

Her lungs felt as if they were on fire. Her heart pounded loudly against her chest. Her legs felt like jell-o. Her throat ached from the improper breathing as she ran. Screaming was useless since every one in the mansion was dead. _Chaht Chaht Chaht Chaht_ Her sandals slapped hard on the tiled flooring. She almost tripped while going down the stairs. She could have sworn she heard him laugh. That horrible, playful laugh. She hated that laugh. Loathed it. Now she ran through another hall, this one being the only one connected to the dining chamber. _Chaht Chaht Chaht Chaht _The dining room was close by. Pushing her legs to run faster, she slipped on a puddle of a foreign liquid. She skidded at least a yard on her bare knees. Her head slammed on a door. Without a second to waste, she stood up. Knees raw with blood, she pushed open the door. The scent of fresh corpses invaded her nostrils. She gagged and heaved on the floor, the stomach acid burned her throat and esophagus. The next sight she was unprepared for. Clamping her mouth shut, she stared wide eyed at her father figure, mutilated beyond recognition. Eyes torn right out of his sockets, and bones sticking out from the flesh. She let out a silent cry, but held the tears. She couldn't cry. Not yet-This time she heard it. That laugh. It resounded in the halls, somewhere. Then he spoke. "Uniii~ Where did you go?~" His singsong voice sickened her. Biting her lips, Uni pushed against the floor and stood up. She burst out of the room and picked up her pace. The entrance was so close. "Uniiii~" So close. "Where are you?~" Close! "Are you downstairs?~" She tugged at the doors. Pushed them. Pulled harder. Pushed her body against it. But it wouldn't budge. "Uniii~ Are you trying to leave?~" Thinking fast, Uni ran for the lounge. Quickly, she lifted a chair and, with all her strength, swung it towards a window. Glass shattered and flew in every direction. Shards scratched and imbedded themselves onto her bare skin as she scurried through the window. It hurt, but the adrenaline was helping her bare with it. It was the dead of night, so she had to hurry. The sound of a metallic snap resonated in the dead silence of night. She yelped and fell onto the ground. A sharp jolt of pain burned at her leg. Tears threatened to fall as her eyes set on the device around her leg. She tried to pry the teeth off, but it was futile. The pain instantly faded when the laugh sounded nearby. "Uniii~ Aw, look. You're hurt." Tears threatened to fall. "This is why you shouldn't run from me." Tears threatened to fall. "Hopefully this taught you a lesson, yes?" Tears...fell. "Aw, don't cry, Uni." A sob miserably emitted from her throat. He was now suddenly in front of her, wielding an ax in one hand. Blood was caked all over his tattered clothes. All except for his face. He was smiling that sick smile of his. Oh how she loathed this man. Why didn't he leave her and her family alone? Why...And he spoke once more. "Why don't I get you free from this, yes, Uni?" And she screamed as he aimed for her leg.


	4. Snow

Salty tears streamed down his deeply scratched cheeks, burning insanely. His legs were ready to give in any moment, but he pushed himself. His heart and lungs were ready to burst. The winter weather did not lessen the pain. Puffs of his erratic breathing misted in front of him. _Why am I still running? _he wonders, trying to keep his pace, hasten it, if he can. _Is he still behind me?_ Quickly, he peered behind him. His eyes widened, worried and shocked that he couldn't see a thing. There was a light curtain of fog obscuring everything around him. Fog of all things! During winter no less! _I have to get out of here!_ He ran and ran, until finally, he tripped. He scrambled to get up but ended up slipping back onto the ground. Sadly, the ground was layered with a thin sheet of ice, so getting back up was useless. He struggled to get back on his feet, limbs flailing at every attempt. "Tenth? Are you there?" His blood froze from hearing the voice. Hurriedly, he started his earlier attempts again, but the voice got closer. "Tenth? Are you all right? Answer me, Tenth. Please." He decided staying still was his safest option; besides, the fog will most likely hide him just enough. "Tenth?" If he wasn't already, he froze again. Paralyzed. The voice's owner war RIGHT THERE. So close. He had to keep silent. "Tenth? Where are you?" The voice faded as it moved farther from him. He waited a few more seconds before releasing the breath he held. He lay there on the icy ground, tired. Exhausted. He had just escaped death again.

But...maybe he thought that too soon.

Dead cold fingers wrapped around his lithe neck, the grip just loose enough to be able to breathe. "Tenth, why didn't you answer me?" He didn't respond. He couldn't. Too dangerous. "Tenth, answer me." No. He won't. "Answer me, please, Tenth." He just can't. A yelp escaped his lips as he was suddenly-and forcefully-flipped around to face his capturer. Those dead cold fingers still in that vice like grip. Hazy green eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "I said. Answer. Me," he growled. "..." he remained silent. Too afraid to do anything really. The grip tightened. His breathing hitched. He began to panic, making his breathing worse. His heart staggered. If this continued he would most certainly-"S-stop."

"Hm? I'm sorry, Tenth. Did you say something?" He couldn't take it. He needed air! "STOP! PLEASE!" he choked. Fresh tears began to leak down the corners of his eyes. It stung his cheeks again. "Tenth..." he was released from the grip, and dropped to the ground. He inhaled sharply and coughed. "Tenth! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Those narrowed eyes had softened in concern. He started to crawl away, still trying to catch his breath. "Te-"

"Get away from me!" The sudden shout hurt his throat.

"Tenth, please-"

"Get away!" He slapped those pale hands as they reached out for him. "Just get away! Why can't you get away? ! Why, Gokudera?" A hand lurched forward. He shut his eyes when his cheek met the hard ice underneath. "Why don't you answer my questions first, Tenth?" The voice murmured darkly, lifting his face away from the ground to face him.

"..." Again, he couldn't answer. The grip on his hair tightened, but those eyes softened once again. "Do I scare you, Tenth?" The voice sounded hurt.

"...yes," he answered finally. He winced when the other hand placed itself on his scathed cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. A finger rubbed lightly on the raw skin, breaking the small blood clot; soon, fresh blood began leaking. "Why do I scare you, Tenth?" Another finger was added to the 'caresses'. "Answer me, Tenth." The caresses got rougher. "Tenth." Now they were digging. "Look at me." Clawing. He could feel the blood run down to his neck. "Look at me, Tenth." No, he can't. He won't! "Look at me!" His head was shoved into the ground. "LOOK. AT. ME!" His head smacked the ice over and over. A large quantity of blood poured from his head. The slams didn't cease, and he accidently opened his eyes. He let his tears flow as he took in the sad sight.

There, in front of him, was an old cherished friend. A friend whom he shared laughs with. A friend who was there for him always. But soon that friend became too overprotective. Obsessed. His murderer..._Gokudera..._The pain long since faded. He was dizzy. Tired. Very tired. But he won't be anymore.

The morning sun slowly poked its orangey halo out onto the white, white snow. Snow, where in a secluded area, was lathered with crimson red blood. And as soon as the fog lifted, the body of a youth could be seen. His eyes sockets empty, and his cheeks wet from tears.


	5. Cave

Water slished and sloshed as she waded through. Her skin prickled from the lack of warmth above. The rest of her body was already going numb. "Just a little farther," the cruel voice said. The water soon reached her chest. Her lungs clenched as she gasped; the numbness was fading, and she was starting to hyperventilate from the cold. She squeaked in surprise as something latched around her ankle. "Right there." She was trapped. Any thoughts of escaping were erased from her mind. "Now you only have to stay put and pray that he comes," his voice was laced with malice. "He will," she said sternly, with no doubt. The man laughed before bidding her farewell. The _slish slosh_ of water echoed in the cave. The only light came from below the water. It illuminated the cave with a bluish tint. She struggled against the chain at her ankle, but it wouldn't budge. She gave up. "He'll come. He'll definitely come." But right after she reassured herself, there was a sound of a cage opening. Her eye widened when she saw not one, but two crocodiles stamp into the water. "He'll come. He'll come..." her voice wavered and a single tear ran down her cheek. "Mukuro-sama."

"..." He stared in silence, stunned. An arm hung limply from the slain croc's mouth. Shakily, he faced the water. His trident dropped onto the rocky ground, too shocked to keep a firm grip. Up ahead, the water was dyed a deep dark red. He choked when his eyes caught sight of, what used to be, a body. Floating gently in the scarlet water, were severed chunks and pieces of the young girl. "N...Nagi..?" But he knew it. He was too late.

* * *

><p>...this one sucked so bad =="<p> 


	6. Smile

The dull ringing eventually wakes him. His head throbs, and he's close to losing consciences again. The ringing subdues into a soft hum of quietness. The steady drip of water echoes in the room he is in. It's enough to make him sleep again, but just shortly after, the blindfold 'round his eyes is removed. His pupils dilate at the lack of lighting, but he could make out a figure clad in a hooded robe. They watch each other in silence. Eventually though, his numbness goes away, and he realizes the position he is in. His wrists are shackled together, attached to the chain linking him to the ceiling. His feet just barely graze the floor, and he notices, with mild shock, that he is in his underwear. He struggles a bit against the chains, the clinking of the metals sharp to his sensitive ears. The figure continues to watch him, not saying anything; though it seems to be contemplating on something. It ambles away towards a table. The scrape of metal against metal ceases every movement to his body. He watches intently as the figure slowly steps away from the table, and back to him. They raise their arm, and the loose sleeve slides down to reveal a scalpel. Catching a lantern's light, it glints with an orange hue from the tip to handle. He finally manages to find his voice, though its rasped. "What are you going to do..?" The figure's only response is raising the scalpel near his face. His heart falters in its pace, but his lips don't stop moving. "Shouldn't you have a reason to be-" His eyes go wide in shock. He feels the blood-seep down his chin and pour into his mouth-before the pain-burning and aching in numbness. A gasp followed by a small cry emitted from his throat. The chains rattled as he shook, panic rushing through his veins. The figure's leather gloved hand gripped his neck. He struggled, kicking his legs into the figure's stomach, but the grip only tightened. He winced as he opened his mouth for air, and soon he felt the slice of the scalpel make its way through his other cheek. He chokes as more blood slides down his throat. His gut churns at the taste of the harsh, metallic liquid. His mouth and jaw go slack from the sick mixture of pain and numbness. The figure leans near his ear, and whispers, in a voice he instantly recognized, "Now you'll have a permanent smile, Yamamoto Takeshi ~" They exit the room, and as the door clicks to a close, he notices the full length mirror, and the person staring at him. His blood runs cold at his lips, grinning bloodily from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Glasgow's Smile.<p> 


	7. School

requested by PrinceSuperSharky. Hopefully this is what you meant...

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning today. The fresh air and fair skies signaled for a lovely day. School was in session, but the classes weren't. The halls were quiet, as were the classes. It was on lockdown...<p>

_Tap Tap Tap_

Light footsteps echoed loudly through the empty halls. Students in nearby classes stayed very still. The rooms themselves stilled, dimming slightly from passing clouds.

_Tap Tap Tap_

The silence was maddening for one particular student; and without a second thought, they ran out the door. The piercing shot rang out loudly. The classroom was now exposed, and its students inside screamed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a brunette and silverette were sitting against the door inside the nurses room.<p>

"Why is this happening? !" the brunette-Tsuna-screamed in a whispered. That sound he heard, he was sure that was the gunshot from earlier! But this time, it was followed by screams; and not just one but many.

"Tenth..." the other boy couldn't think of any way to reassure his friend.

They waited anxiously for the shots and screaming to stop. Once they did, the silverette got to his knees.

"Gokudera-kun, what're you-"

"Don't worry, I'm just going to take a look," Gokudera reassured, giving his scared friend a small smile. He leaned towards the window of the door. Only two seconds of peering later, the window had now a circular hole. The same hole was imbedded through the peering boy's head. His body limped onto Tsuna's, who sat deadly still. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stared deep into his friend's dead eyes. _Why?_

* * *

><p>"Wait here, I'll be right back."<p>

"Yamamoto-san! Don't!"

Yamamoto smiled reassuringly to the group of students. "Don't worry, my aims really good." With that said, he walked out of the cafeteria, iron pipe in hand. The door slammed to a close. A soft murmur filled the large room. The students fidgeted, but remained quiet, waiting for what was to come. Some yelped at the sudden sound of a gun going off. The clang of metal resonated loudly, and another shot was fired. The hush came back, but the students did not stay. They ran out the other doors in a non-orderly fashion. Those closest to the doors obviously made it. Those who were not, laid on the tiled floor, unmoving.

* * *

><p>Irritation and fury ran cold through his veins, and the atmosphere around him halted the students' movements.<p>

"Get inside and jump out the window," he ordered, his voice deadly low. Although his command sounded out right crazy, the students obeyed it; but fear stopped them once again. "I said 'jump' you ignorant herbivores," the raven haired disciplinarian then pushed a pair of students with no hesitation.

"Hibari-san, are you insane! ?" The surrounding students were horrified.

"Hn," was his only-and last-reply before striding out the room.

It was only seconds later, that they realized the students that had been pushed were actually safe. Two couches were strategically placed on the grounds below. Hibari Kyoya had helped them...

* * *

><p><em>Why? Why is this happening? ! <em>He ran frantically through the halls. Everywhere he looked, motionless bodies were splayed across the floors. He was hoping this was all a bad dream. That it would go away. But with every passing second, the scene would become more vivid and solid. And the smell of the dead was starting to invade his nostrils, and the sun was starting to blare through the many windows.

"Gah!" Tsuna crashed straight into someone, landing on his bottom.

"Sawada!"

_That voice!_ "Big brother! You're alright!" Relief spread throughout his body. The sight of a friend-a live person!-sparked hope in his heart.

"Sawada, where's Kyok-" he'd started to ask, but a shot to the arm shut him up.

"Big brother!" Tsuna was roughly pulled up and pushed out of the way.

"Get out of here, Sawada!"

"Bu-"

A shot whizzed by his ear, shutting him up. Across them, was the gunman. The blank mask he wore invoked a new fear-

"Sawada! Leave and find my sister!" the wounded friend ran towards the gunman at full speed. The gunman fired once more, before being struck directly on the masked face. The mask cracked, and a small portion shattered after landing on the floor.

Tsuna had left by then.

* * *

><p>The two girls huddled closely, hands tangled and gripping tightly. Their hearts raced as the footsteps neared.<p>

"Hana!" the smaller girl whispers worriedly.

"Stay quiet. Don't worry, Kyoko. It's gonna be okay," Hana smiled for her friend, but that smile went unseen in the darkness.

The seconds ticked by, and their ears strained for the footsteps which had stopped. Their hearts froze when the door of the closet opened. The sunlight blared into their retinas, and the silhouette before them raised their arm, aimed at Hana.

"Hana-!" Tears trailed down her eyes and she looked at the silhouette. "Please..." she pleaded. The silhouette merely responded by directing their arm at her.

* * *

><p>His eyes were hard and set straight ahead. His knuckles white from gripping his tonfas. Another shot rang through his ears, and he ran after it. Soon, he found himself facing the back of the offender.<p>

"Biting you to death won't penalize for your actions in my school. I'm going to kill you," he said darkly. Without wasting any time, he charged at the gunman.

The gunman was taken off guard, and had a tonfa slam across his masked face. The mask broke completely, revealing his face.

"...You really are a weak herbivore," Hibari muttered, before charging again.

* * *

><p><em>Where could they be? ! Did they all get out safely? Or...<em> he shook his head and continued to run. He had to get out of the school. Some students had probably made it out, and maybe those students were some of his friends.

"Gah!" he'd crashed into someone again. This time though, he was really surprised.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Enma? !" he hadn't seen the redheaded boy for the entire week, why was he here? And- "Why're you covered in blood..?"

"The gunman got Hibari! We have to get out here! C'mon!" he pulled Tsuna to his feet and tugged him to follow. Tsuna complied, relieved to have someone with him. As they ran though, the brunette's intuition was getting to him.

"Enma, what are you doing here?" he asked in a tone much deeper than his normal voice.

The redhead slowly came to a stop. His eyes were fixed to the floor. "Tsuna-kun...why do you ask so many questions? There's a killer on the loose, we can't stop."

"Enma, you're covered in blood. What happened?" screw the killer, he wanted answers. Now.

The redhead's lips curled into a smile, and he faced the brunette. "I fought Hibari and won. That's all."

"...You what..?" his voice faltered. _N-No way..! He...He cou-_

"I even fought my Family; and won," that smile turned into a frown.

"En-"

"I can't take this anymore, Tsuna-kun," his eyes brimmed with tears, pain shrouded his eyes.

"E-Enma, it's alright. I can help-"

"Help? I don't need any help! I already know what I have to do!" he shouted, before reaching for something behind his back.

Tsuna backed into a wall, and his throat went dry. "Enma, don't...please!"

"...You're my best friend, Tsuna-kun. Thank you," he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>His legs had gotten numb from kneeling so long. <em>He won't come back<em>. His eyes stared deep into his friend's. Those chestnut eyes were dimmed; dead. _They won't come back. _His Family. Tsuna's Family. He could hear the sirens getting closer. Tiredly, he cocked the gun and slowly raised it, pointing it onto his own head. _I won't come back. _He pulled it one last time.

* * *

><p>The fair sky and fresh air today was coming to an end. Hopefully the next day will be just as lovely.<p> 


	8. Vision

I stumble from unseen debris. My glasses slip off and clink onto the floor. I curse, causing my companion to halt and face me. "Kakipi, hurry up!" He shouted in whisper. (I never understood why he started calling me that.) We couldn't afford to stop. Not even for a second! I knew that but- "Kakipi-!" "My glasses," I mutter as I feel the floor for my vision aid. The windows are all boarded, and even with the little moonlight that manages to creep through I can't see. The murky darkness is terrifying; especially when you're almost blind. "Kakipi!" "Found them," I sigh in relief as my shaking hands place my glasses back onto their usual seat as I stand. As my vision clears the first thing I see is how pale Joshima Ken's face is. It could be the moonlight but…he's shaking a lot. Is he cold? A chill runs down my arms and back. Now I know why. "And where do you think you're going, #49?" Dread is all I feel. It's too late to run. Useless. And this is the final time. "Ken, get out of here," I say. "N-no way! Not without you, Ka-!" They laugh behind me, "Oh don't worry, you two won't be needed anymore." A hand ruptures through my chest and blood –my own blood- begins to choke me. This pain is new. It's not just a bruise or scratch that'll heal eventually. No…this won't heal. Knowing that hurts more. Knowing Ken, my one companion (my friend?), will go through this too hurts. It all hurts so much-ah. It's fading. My vision is blurring, even with my glasses. How weird. Ken's screams are muffles. Just muffles. My heart doesn't work anymore. It feels weird. Dying.


End file.
